Don't Take Rin
by Shadoah Kriegel
Summary: This is going to be rated M sooner or later, so the rating will just stay an M
1. T Chpt 1

A/N: This was written to the song Don't take the girl by Tim McGraw

Sesshomaru held his head in his hands after waking from a much needed sleep of over indulging in beers with Miroku. He turned to his side and noticed Rin sleeping peacefully, he smiled and kissed her temple softly before standing up. He remembered how his previous life with her ended in her death and he was determined to not let that happen again. As she woke and turned on her music, Sesshomaru heard a song that triggered memories of that event.

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

 _ **An 8 year old Sesshomaru was tailing after his father to go fishing when a little girl came through with her own. Inutaisho looked at him with a smile. "We can't leave her behind Sesshomaru" Sesshomaru shook his head emphatically while begging his father not to take her. "I know you don't want her to go, maybe someday you'll change your mind"**_

" _ **Take Inuyasha, Take Koga, take my best friend Tayuke…..Take anybody that you want as long as she don't go. Take any boy in the world daddy please don't take the girl" Sesshomaru said as he clasped his father's pants in his tiny hand, his eyes full of begging. Inutaisho shook his head and told Rin to tag along but keep up.**_

 _ **Rin fished with Inutaisho and more than once got her hook caught in her arm, which had Sesshomaru running over to carefully remove it each time. He knew he loved her, but he couldn't show it. Inutaisho smiled knowing in a few years things would change.**_

 _ **As the years passed, Sesshomaru and Rin grew closer and were the closest of friends. Right up through high school where they started dating. He grabbed her around the waist and kissed her in front of the movie theatre's picture show in front of everyone there. He had turned for two seconds when a stranger came and grabbed her while he held a gun to her.**_

" _ **If you do what I tell you to, there won't be any harm. You can have her back." He said. Sesshomaru quickly raised his hands and begged him that he could take his money, take his wallet, credit cards, even his car as long as he didn't take the girl.**_

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

Sesshomaru smiled when he remembered how she treated him as a patient, acting like a nurse over his slight wound that he had gotten from dealing with the low thug. She fretted over him like it was life threatening.

Then he frowned when he remembered when he almost lost her. He had unknowingly asked, even begged the Goddess to take his own life and she reset time for him to alter that fate, a debt he would forever be indebted to.

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

 _ **Sesshomaru ran into the hospital where the Doctor informed him that he could visit her for a few minutes. He talked to her and kissed her lightly. Rin told him it was time for her to go, the doctor said the baby was fine, but he had to leave due to Rin's life fading fast.**_

 _ **Sesshomaru dropped to his knees in the waiting room and begged the Goddess to take the very breath she gave him, take the heart from his chest, he would gladly take Rin's place if she'd let him. Begged for the Goddess to make it his last request, to take him from the world as long as she didn't take the girl.**_

 _ **The Goddess took pity on his love for the human woman and took a handful of her dust from her hourglass and blew it down onto the Earth, resetting time to an 8 year old Sesshomaru meeting Rin as she walked through the gate to tag along with fishing.**_

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

He washed his face and dried it off as Rin came up behind him and leaned her head on his back. Sesshomaru smiled and turned to embrace her. "You should be in bed love. You need to take it easy today after all that hard work you did last night at the shop. You lifted a lot of heavy boxes" he said softly as he carried her to bed and laid her down. Rin grabbed his hand and pulled him to her.

"Stay Sesshy. The baby's kicking and I want you to feel it." She said, he smiled and placed his hand on her stomach before kissing it softly. "He is going to be as strong as his daddy, I can feel it." Sesshomaru tensed up, it was a son before as well, flashes of fear struck through him as he fought against the fear of losing her again.

"Rin please don't go through with this pregnancy. I just have a feeling it will end badly and I couldn't stand it if I lost you." Rin smiled and cupped his cheek softly. "Rin I saw this scene before, you pregnant, giving birth and you died. You delivered a son"

"Sesshy, relax. This pup is a full Inu-youkai. He won't let anything happen to me, of that I am sure. I have faith everything will be fine. From what you told me, Kuan Yin reset time out of compassion and pity for your love for me and altered time to give us more time together. Why would she let the same thing happen twice?"

Sesshomaru curled up next to her and held her in his arms. "I hope you're right Rin. I just can't lose you. I can't" he whispered, Rin held him as tight as she could while she kissed him deeply, whispered it would all be alright.

 _A/N: What is Sesshomaru to do? He knows what happened before to her and now he is in the same predicament as before. Hmmmmm what to do lol_

 _Sesshomaru: Don't you dare let her Die! *Growls*_

 _Me: *gasps* why of all the nerve….I happen to LOVE Sesshomaru/Rin pairing. If I killed her off who would pair with you? *smacks nose with newspaper* BAD sesshy_

 _Sesshomaru: *yelps* SORRY SORRY SORRY_

 _Me: That's better, Till next time readers, I will try to update as soon as possible._


	2. MA chpt 2

A/N: THIS CHAPTER WAS WRITTEN TO THE SONG COME TO ME BY ELIS, EXCEPTIONAL BY JOJO

Chapter 2

Sesshomaru had just received word of his step-mother's death, he was told it was a car accident. He sat in the waiting room, waiting for his father and Inuyasha to come through the doors, what shocked him was that when someone finally did come in, it was Rin.

"Sesshomaru I got a call, are you ok?" Rin cupped his cheek before pulling him close to her. He buried his face in her neck and let her soothing scent relax him as the harsh reality set in. He knew no matter what Rin was always here for him.

After they received the news they left for home, Rin chose to drive since he was too pre-occupied in thoughts. She turned her cd player on in the car and sang softly, hoping to lure him from his thoughts.

 **Out of the darkness you came**

 **You looked so tired and sad**

 **I asked you where you've been**

 **You answered your voice was quiet**

 **Out in the cold, searching for love**

 **I said you don't have to search for love**

 **Come to me come to me**

 **Rest your head on my shoulder**

 **Come to me come to me**

 **Sleep in peace**

Rin pulled into their driveway and frowned when he just got out and went straight into the house. She decided to continue her music while cleaning the house and giving him his space. After locking her car she entered the house and turned her stereo on and put a different cd in. Letting the song pick up where she left off as she started loading laundry in the washer.

 **You're beautiful but you don't know**

 **Can't see what's there inside your soul**

 **Always feeling like you're not good enough**

 **You wish you could be someone else**

 **But I can see just who you are, who you are**

 **You're exceptional the way you are**

 **Don't need to change for nobody**

 **You're incredible, anyone can see that**

 **When will you believe that**

 **You are nothing but exceptional**

She turned only to feel his arms slide around her waist as he buried his face in her neck. Rin leaned into him as she continued her song, she knew right now he had a lot of pressure and he needed her to be understanding, not demanding.

 **You never think you measure up**

 **Never smart or cool or pretty enough**

 **Always feeling different from all the rest**

 **You feel so out of place, you think you don't fit in**

 **I think you're perfect in the skin you're in**

 **You're just perfect just how you are, just how you are**

He let her turn in his arms to face him and kissed her, feeling her arms come around to hug him close he breathed in the scent of her, relaxing himself into her embrace. "You're not alone Sesshomaru. I am here with you, you don't need to grieve and go through this alone simply because your father and half brother can't see you for who you are." She said

He caressed her swollen belly lovingly. "I know Rin. I am truly blessed to have you in my life, I wouldn't change a single thing about it right now." He stated, Rin kissed him gently before a gasp reached his ears, Rin's water broke. He hurriedly gathered her bags and carried her to the car and drove them to the hospital, swiftly getting her set up as the nurses wheeled her down to maternity.

After filling out the papers he walked to her room and smiled at her bright smile for him. He sat by her side and waited eagerly for his child to be born, a son. Within 20 minutes a nurse came in and told her she could push. After what seemed like hours, Rin had birthed one healthy baby boy, Sesshomaru refused to hold the pup until Rin was taken care of first, he had to make sure she was ok.

The nurse checked her over and informed him that with a bit of rest, she would be completely fine. Sesshomaru let out a breath and kissed her forehead, "I'm going to go down to get the pup" he said, she nodded and watched him leave with a smile.

Once the nurse handed him the pup, he walked back to Rin's room and placed the pup in her arms, watching as his son nuzzled his mother for the first time. "Hoshi…..My little star of light" Rin said softly. Sesshomaru growled in approval, Hoshi was an ideal name, for more than one reason, he wrapped an arm on her shoulder and let his son play with his other hand while he nuzzled Rin's breast looking for milk.

Sesshomaru slid his hand off her shoulder to help her remove part of her robe so their pp could feed, his eyes darkened in remembrance of his own mouth being where his pup's was, but for an entirely different reason. Rin noticed his gaze and blushed before turning to watch their son. Hoshi yawned after feeding and getting his fill, Sesshomaru covered her exposed breast back up and resumed his place with his arm over her shoulder.

Rin being human took several days to heal after birthing, Sesshomaru picked her up and already had the seat installed for him, after buckling his pup in, he made sure she was comfortable before driving home. He had been so immersed in her, and his pup he had forgotten the stress his father placed on him until he got home to see his car in the driveway. Inutaisho stood with a glare, Rin undid her buckle and told Sesshomaru she would get Hoshi.

She heard an argument break out when Inutaisho yelled at Sesshomaru. "Where were you when we needed you to step in for a few hours yesterday and the day before to take our mourning days off?" Inutaisho yelled, Sesshomaru looked down, "You are so much like your mother. Unfeeling, don't care about anyone else….."

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE INUTAISHO!" Rin yelled as she handed Hoshi to Sesshomaru and poked her finger at Inutaisho, hitting his chest "I AM FED UP WITH YOU TREATING SESSHOMARU LIKE GARBAGE. FOR YOUR INFORMATION, HE WAS UNAVAILABLE YESTERDAY AND THE DAY BEFORE BECAUSE HE WAS GETTING TO KNOW HIS SON WHO WAS BORN 3 DAYS AGO! SO IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, GET THE FUCK OFF MY PROPERTY AND DON'T STEP FOOT HERE AGAIN OR I WILL CHARGE YOU WITH TRESPASSING!"

Inutaisho looked at Rin before leaving in silence. As Sesshomaru watched him leave, Rin leaned up and kissed his cheek. "Serves him right for speaking to you like that Sesshy. Come on, let's get some food for all of us." She said as he followed her into the house.

She cooked his favorite dish, beef tips served over pasta and a special gravy only she makes for him. She placed the plate before him before checking on Hoshi and covering him up in his crib. She sat next to him and smiled. "Hoshi is asleep, so it is just us for lunch." She said softly. Sesshomaru knew Hoshi's room was next to theirs and quite a ways from the kitchen, and after the scolding he got from Inutaisho, he needed to vent.

"I'm sorry Rin, I need to go for a walk." He stood only to find her holding him back. She met his gaze and he knew it would hurt her for him to walk out and not talk to her. "I don't want to hurt you Rin. My anger is high right now, and I am likely to rip someone to shreds."

Rin took his hand and swirled her tongue around his fingertip. "I don't fear your claws Sesshomaru, I never did. I have a safer way for you to vent that won't end up with you in jail for murder" He watched as she cleared the dishes from the table and sat on it, pulling him between her legs while meeting his lips with her own. Sesshomaru's hands slid up her thigh and under her skirt to rip her panties off.

Sesshomaru felt her hands swiftly unfasten his pants before he kicked them down and off of his body, his hands cupping her thighs to bring her closer to his throbbing arousal. He groaned when he felt her wet heat caressing him as he rubbed against her. He buried his face in her neck and panted softly. "Fuck Rin, I don't think this is going to last long" Rin smiled before grasping his length and lining it up with her heated center, letting out a soft cry when he thrust in to the base, his own groan mingling with her cry.

He pulled back slowly and sank in even deeper within her heat, groaning softly Sesshomaru grasped her waist tightly. Rin lay back on the table and curled a leg around his waist as he climbed on top of her, thrusting harder. Her hands threaded through his hair as her moans filled the empty room, He leaned down and caught her lips with his as his hips pounded harder into her. Rin broke away from his kiss as a sharp cry left her mouth.

"Oh God Sesshy.. Right there!" She cried out when his hips hit a particular spot within her, Sesshomaru growled and repeatedly slammed into that spot, making Rin's back arch in pleasure. He swiftly reached down and flicked her clit with his thumb, making her hips shoot off the table, arching into him, a cry that was his name left her lips as her release slammed into her. Her nails digging into his back while his own hips slammed into hers repeatedly, his own release bursting into her body as he released a whine Rin had never heard before.

She met his gaze and cupped his cheek, bringing his lips to hers to kiss him softly, pulling his face to rest on her shoulder. "It's ok Sesshy, I know." Sesshomaru shook in the aftermath of his release, Rin knew he felt shaken up because he released all his anger, his frustration and was feeling vulnerable. Vulnerability was not an emotion well suited for him, which Rin understood as her hand slid along his back soothingly. She gave him a way to release his anger and he took it. He kissed her temple before picking her up off the table and walking to their room and laying her on the bed, covering her up before joining her.

"Thank You Rin. I Needed that" He whispered, pulling her into his safe embrace, Rin snuggled into him and lay her head on his chest, kissing his cheek before curling into him. She always knew his needs better than her own, and she knew that.

"You're welcome Sesshomaru. Next Time, let me know you need to vent and I will always be ready and willing for you." She said. He smiled and kissed her before they fell asleep, they would be awake soon anyway to feed Hoshi, so they went to bed early.

 **A/N: Sorry, I put Izayoi in Rin's place because you can't save the life of one without an equal exchange. However, she won't stay gone for long, Izayoi plays a crucial role in this fic and as such she will be brought back, eventually**


	3. MA - Chpt 3 EXTREME MA

Sesshomaru stirred as he slowly woke, Rin's body nestled into his side while her own face lay on his shoulder, her arm draped over his chest. He chuckled and kissed her forehead, the sound of his pup's whines caught his attention as he slowly slid from her and made his way to his robe. Swiftly tying it in place he made his way to Hoshi's room, smiling when he saw his son rolling around, chewing on his paw softly.

He picked him up and nuzzled him. "What are you doing Hoshi, you are going to wake your mother if you keep it up." Hoshi met his father's gaze and yipped softly, Sesshomaru angled himself so he and Hoshi could see Rin's sleeping form as he sang softly to Hoshi in an attempt to get him to sleep.

After a few minutes he was able to set Hoshi back in his crib, turning to see Rin in the doorway with a smile. "You are such a great father Sesshomaru, and an even greater mate and husband." She smiled when he slid his arms around her waist and tilted her face to kiss her softly.

"You are a terrific mother Rin, and an exceptional wife. One this Sesshomaru is proud to have by his side." He nuzzled her before shutting the door to Hoshi's room. He made it down to the stairs before pushing Rin up against the wall, his lips claiming hers in a fiery kiss that robbed her of her breath.

LEMON (listen to on top of you by Enrique Iglesias)

Rin ground herself against Sesshomaru as his hands slid down her body to glide up under her robe to part her thighs, sliding his knee between her legs he lifted her to wrap her legs around his waist while her hands fought to untie his robe. Sesshomaru swallowed her cry as his body thrust into her.

Rin slid her arms around his shoulders to grasp onto him as his body maneuvered hers along the wall. He released her mouth long enough to trail his tongue along the mark that rest on her neck. Rin moaned as his thrusts became harder.

He set her legs down and pulled from her body to turn her around, pressing her to the wall as he slid back inside of her with a groan. He pressed his hands to the wall on both sides of her body, caging her between them as his hips pounded against hers. Rin leaned her head against the wall, moaning softly.

Sesshomaru reached between them and massaged her clit, sending Rin over the edge that had her crying his name in her release. Sesshomaru pulled from her and picked her up, carrying her to the couch down the stairs. After laying her on it he slid on top of her and nuzzled her before whispering her favorite phrase, one that had her anxious and eager for him yet again.

"Baby you're going to love what I do when I am on top of you" He whispered, his hand sliding down agonizingly slow to her thighs. His lips caught hers as her legs parted for his hand to massage her heat slowly. Rin broke from the kiss to lean her head back, soft sighs escaping her mouth.

"Yes baby…..That feels so good" Rin whispered softly as he slowly worked her body to a second release, her hips arching into his hand as she came dangerously close to being thrown over that edge of pleasure. Sesshomaru pulled his hand back and smirked at her groan of frustration.

He slowly kissed her neck and moved down to swirl his tongue around her nipples. Catching her gaze, he moved further down and dipped his tongue into her belly button, relishing in the way her body arched with a gasp.

He placed her thighs on his shoulders and parted the folds to her heat slowly, running a fingertip delicately up and back down the outer edges making her whimper. He slid a finger inside of her and slowly moved it in a circle while his thumb gently massaged her clit. Her broken gasps were music to his ears, he loved playing her body like this and he knew she loved it just as well.

He circled her clit with his tongue before sucking it into his mouth, Rin gasped as her back arched, a pleasure so sharp and piercing it shot right through her. Her hands catching his hair in her grasp while he feasted on her body, Rin had to admit she loved when he did this for her, he knew just what he was doing.

"mmm baby yes" she moaned, Sesshomaru growled softly, making her body quiver from the added vibration. She lifted a leg and draped it over the back of the couch and slid the other off the opposite side to open herself to him further. Sesshomaru growled in approval as he used a French kiss method on her aching heat, the sounds of him feasting on her body made Rin's body burn hotter for her mate.

"Baby please.." she whimpered. Sesshomaru lifted his gaze from what he was doing and watched her face, he knew when she begged, she needed release and fast. He slid up and pinched the outer edges of her heat around his aroused length and rocked against her, further fanning her desire.

"What do you wish of me Rin?" He whispered, watching her face as passion, desire and a pleasure so intense it almost made him release immediately. He knew what she wanted, but he was a bastard enough to draw it out of her by teasing her body.

"I want you to fuck me Sesshy, hard." She whimpered. Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed as he released hos hold on her and lifted his hips, plunging into her body with a solid thrust. Rin's hands grasped his lower back as her nails dug into his skin, marking him. "Yes Sesshy, don't stop" she whispered as his body pounded into hers.

Sesshomaru heard the couch crack but he didn't care, all he cared about was spending within the body of his temptress mate, He groaned as his hips lifted and dropped repeatedly, pounding into her with a ruthlessness he had not ever thought he could possess. He started to slow down in fear he was hurting Rin, but she cried for him to keep going and not stop, so he picked up his pace once more and gave her what she wished.

He felt her nails dig into him moments before he heard her gasp. Her body was thrown into a release Rin felt would never end, her body continued milking Sesshomaru for what seemed like hours. He groaned and continued his pace, giving her as much pleasure as he could before succumbing to his own release. "Oh Gods Sesshy….baby it won't stop!" Rin cried out, Sesshomaru immediately claimed her lips to swallow her cries, preventing her from waking Hoshi.

His hips continuously thrust in and out of her until he decided to help her ride out her intense release, he slammed his hips into her and moved his hips in a circle, his own release spilling into her as soft whines left his mouth into her own. Rin slid her hands up to thread into his hair as he rested his face on her shoulder.

He kissed her breasts before moving to her mark and kissing her mark. He kissed her lips gently, "I love you Rin, so much" Rin looked at him, surprised. He had not spoken of love since before Hoshi, she kissed him back just as softly.

"I love you as well Sesshomaru. Nothing will ever take me from your side. I will find my way back to you no matter what happens." She whispered, Sesshomaru fell asleep with Rin pulled into his embrace on the couch, a blanket covering them in the event unexpected visitors show up.

A/N: Hmmmm what will fate have in store for Rin and why does she seem to know something bad will happen? I guess we wait and see.

Inuyasha: Hey I need my brother for a bit…..*opens door and screams* MY EYES MY EYES THEY BURN

Me: Serves you right for waltzing into their home with no advance call you idiot.

Inuyasha: You were the one who made them act like bunnies

Me: Bunnies huh? Careful Yasha or Kagome may get hit with bunny instincts and need to mate continuously never giving you a rest

Inuyasha: 0.0 I'M SORRY, PLEASE DON'T, damn wench never leaves me alone now

Kagome: INUYASHA…

Me: uh-oh here we go…..

Inuyasha: PLEASE DON…

*THUDS repeatedly as Kagome issues Sit command repeatedly*

Me: UMMMMMMMM…THAT'S ALL FOR NOW, TILL NEXT TIME.

Me: *whispers* maybe we should send him to medical


End file.
